Saving you
by hipster-nerdicorn
Summary: Renee Harpington. Abused by her mother. Bullied by her 'friends'. She couldn't take it any more. At 19 years old, she moves to Florida, where she meets a mysterious masked man who calls himself Cry. He must be the one to save her.
1. Chapter 1

**GUYS! So remeber when I said I was doing a Pewdiecry fic?! Yeah, well screw that! TIME FOR A CRY/OC FIC! HELLS YEAH! So, before we jump straight into this, I would just like to say that the OCs in this fic (not any parents unless I mention that they are friends of the main OC) are based off of rl ppl! I'M NOT GONNA MENTION NAMES. Also, sorry about any spelling mistakes. I don't have spell check on this and I sort of have a little dyslexia that I inherited from mum. No need to worry, though!**

"Shit..." she whispered, looking at the camera. "She's home!" Looking out of the window briefly, she quickly said - "Well thanks for watching! I'll be uploading soon! BYE!" And with that, she paused the video.

She groaned mentally and prepared herself for the abuse. It was rapidly tearing her away. It was becoming more visible, too. Her voice was raspy and her hair became more tangled, though she tried to brush it as much as possible. Her ribs sort of ... protruded from her chest - She hadn't eaten in, what? 4 days? No, it was a week. Definitly.

"I'm home, you lazy shit!" Her mother called up at her. "Renee? What, to much of a fag to reply?! Hah, I guess so." Footsteps thundered up the creaky, old staircase and the door quickly swung open, causing Renee to squeal a little.

A hand quickly grabbed the poor girl's hair. Formerly a sweet, smooth chocolate, her hair had now faded into a sickly, matted chesnut. Her eyes were dull. Where gold orbs had once been, a dim, pale orange stood

Nails scraped across her cheek and her fist collided with the scrapes. Her mother threw her down on the floor (Renee's face was quite familiar with the floor now).

"You were playing with that stupid camera again, weren't you?!"

"No..." She managed to croak out.

"Don't lie to me, you ungrateful whore! I know you you just want attention; That's all you ever want! You ungrateful -" _slap "_fake-" _slap_ "devious-" _slap "_little WHORE!"

A sharp stabbing erupted in her stomach. Vision blurring and mind fading, she was able to hear just a few more words...

"I hate you!"

Everything was black.

-Lolinouh8disbutticanthlpitsoz-

/Renee'spov\

My body burned.

All of it.

What happened? I can't remember...

Oh, wait. Now I can.

Can I stand up? My arms ached, am pushing with them was _not _the greatest idea.

I just realised! You have no idea who I am, do you...?

Ah, well my names Renee Harpington, I'm British and I'm 19 years old.

Now, heres the deal.

My father, Nick, was killed 15 years ago. All he was doing was going out for a buisness talk. Him and his boss (Kane Johan,) had met up at the local pub. They had requested a private room. They would be safe.

Well, thats what they thought.

My father was a banker. A very serious one at that. Kane just wanted to talk about a robbery.

Papers had been required to fufil this, so Kane had brought a whole stack of papers - he said it 'insured the job was done correctly'.

Anyhow, walking through the pub, some drunken lads spotted them and thought 'Ooh MONEH' or some shit like that. Armed with shotguns and knives, they somehow snuck into the private room.

They shot.

Ok, I can't say anymore. I'm crying. I coughed, yet blood splattered all over the floor.

"Fuck." I muttered.

My face was throbbing and my voice was hoarse. That's it. She'd done too much. I can't take it anymore.

I'm leaving.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH. CLIFFY.**

**Sorry. I'm just really mean. Ok, SEE YOU NEXT TIMMMMMEEEEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! So, I've had fun writing this! I'm gonna continue! I might even make it the main story of my account... Nah, that crown belongs to **_**Violet**_**! If you haven't read it already, I suggest you do. It basically explains my ADDICTION for Minecraft and WILL AND SOPHIIEEEE (I love them!) So, I'll get on with the chapter then...**

I coughed again, this time more violently. More blood.

_Great. Great. I'm now coughing blood all over my floor. I love my life._

Sarcasm. Yay.

I (quite unwillingly, may I add) pushed up with my arms, wincing. When I said my body ached earlier _it was not lying_. I noticed how bad my room looked. How much had she done? Ah, nevermind.

I just focused on a faint buzzing. My phone. Trying not to fall over or something, the faint light radiating from it got brighter, guiding me to it. I grabbed it then flopped down on to my surprisingly comfortable bed.

_5 missed calls, 2 voicemails, 17 texts._

_Charlotte Goodwin messaged you on Facebook_

_Cairan Niche messaged you on Facebook._

_Nicole Croft commented on your status: WHERE DID YOU GO I HAVEN'T..._

_Chris Michael messaged you on Facebook._

_Seven more notifications from Facebook._

Wait! Hold up... 23rd August?! Last I checked, it was the 20th!

I was out for three days...?

I must be seriously hurt then.

Groaning inwardly, I gazed out to the London lights... So beautiful, almost inspiring. Soon I would be leaving it all behind...

Florida.

I'll go to Florida.

It was perfect - If you think about it - far away, a different country, different people, different food, different _everything!_

I needed to heal properly though.

Sighing, I checked my _other _notifications... The YouTube kind! ***I don't know why but when I typed this I imagined a massive applause and a massive award to come in and just be like 'LET US CELEBRATE TOGETHER'***

_Comment on your video: Counting Crows: Accedentally in love cover, OMG UR SOOO AMZING MRRY ME NOWWW. (_To which I kindly replied: Umm... Read a dictionary first. Then you can share me with 400,000 plus people!)

_Comment on your video: Counting Crows: Accedentally in love cover, Woah. Your really AWESOME. Officially my favorite singer. Yup. Ok. I'll go now. (_Oh, thanks! Your AWESOME for being so AWESOME to people who don't deserve it AKA. me :D)

_Comment on your video: Counting Crows: Accedentally in love cover, OMG WILL YOU DO A 1D COVER NEXT TIME? (_Eerm, no. Sorry to say, I'm just not a fan. Their music is ok, yet I just don't feel it like the other fan-girls do. Sorry!)

_Comment on your video: Counting Crows: Accedentally in love cover, Do MCR next time? Fir me? pwetty pwease? _(Lol. Maybe. Just maybe. If not, I PROMISE A GOOD ACOUSTIC COVER OF A SONG FROM DISNEY. I like Disney :D)

These comments continued, until I came to a particually... Good one.

_Comment on your video: Counting Crows: Accedentally in love cover, HOLY CRAP. YOU ARE MY SOUL MATE. PLEASE MARRY ME NOW. Nah, just kidding. But I love your gaming vids, covers and original songs! You are so talented, and you deserve EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR FANS. I promise. Your mom is unaware of how talented, beautiful and kind you are. Believe me, you do NOT deserve what you got from her. You should have a loving, caring family. 'Cause you deserve it :D_

_p.s Your eyes are AMAZING._

So I was literally just _bathing_ in the kindness of this comment, when I realised the user it was posted by...

_Cryaotic._

How... What?

Does this mean...?

He was a _fan?_

It can't be true...

I'll decide later. For now, I'll check twitter.

Tweet from Shane Dawson

Tweet from Shane Dawson

Tweet from Shane Dawson

Tweet from Charlie McDonnell

Tweet from Charlie McDonnell

Tweet from Charlie McDonnell

Tweet from Charlie McDonnell

Tweet from Charlie McDonnell

Tweet from Cryaotic.

The tweet from Cry was... different.

It was a link...

To my channel.

The writing was: _ Check out this AWESOME girl :) Her name is Renee Harpington, she sings covers and original songs, does gaming videos (like the Last of Us and Slender) and some art tutorials :) She's EXTREMELY REALLY AWESOMELY GOOD AND OMFG... Yeah, she's pretty good._

Oh gods... He really WAS a fan.

I squealed in ecitment and fell of my bed. I didn't care though.

Cryaotic was a_ fan_. Of ME.

**Cry's POVVVVV**

So I was just scrolling down YouTube when I got a notification. A new video, probably.

_HarpingtonMedia (1)_

YES! Renee posted a new video!

_Paint - Dodie Clark cover._ I clicked on the link.

"Hey, guys! So, I didn't realise this, but mum knocked me out for_ three days._ So, thats where I've been. I'm gonna do a cover of Paint, an original song by Dodie Clark or DoddleOddle. She runs a channel and the link is down below. Ok, I'll start now."

She started strumming her ukulele

**"**_Am I hiding,_

_or is this just me?_

_Am I not allowed to be who I wanna be?_

_It makes me feel better, 'cause pretty_

_I aint._

_Whats wrong with a little bit of paint?_

_Am I being looked down upon again,_

_'Cause I'm wearing this lipstick,_

_In shade no. 10"_

Her friend, who I believed was called Lily, stuck her head out from her side, and said

"You look like a _panda_ with that black around your eyes."

"Oh, yes. You're completly right. It's all part of my disguise.

_You wouldn't beat down_

_A boy with scars_

_From an operation that he had in the past._

_He wears baggy jumpers_

_just to cover them up -_

_He's not too happy in his skin, Just like us!_

_Am I hiding,_

_or is this just me?_

_Am I not allowed to be who I wanna be?_

_It makes me feel better, 'cause pretty_

_I aint._

_Whats wrong with a little bit of paint?_

_I can't draw a thing,_

_You could call this art!_

_Applying blusher doesn't make me_

_a tart._

_Don't call her an orange,_

_'Cause I think that's unkind._

_And if you don't like Lady GaGa,_

_that's your problem not mine._

_And I'm not saying every face is a canvas,_

_I'm just saying if you're feeling anxious,_

_You should be able to wear whatever you choose_

_And if you think that I'm wrong, well_

_I refuse!_

_Am I hiding,_

_or is this just me?_

_Am I not allowed to be who I wanna be?_

_It makes me feel better, 'cause pretty_

_I aint._

_Whats wrong with a little bit of paint?"_

She strummed along for a bit...

_"There's nothing wrong with a little bit of paint._

_There's nothing wrong with a little bit of paint."_

Lily then joined in.

"_There's nothing wrong with a little bit of paint._

_There's nothing wrong with a little bit of paint._

_There's nothing wrong with a little bit of paint._

_There's nothing wrong with a little bit of paint._

_There's nothing wrong with a little bit of paint."_

Lily went back behind

"_There's nothing wrong!_

_Am I hiding or is this just me?_

_Am I not allowed to be who I wanna be?!_

_It makes me feel better, 'cause pretty I ain't!_

_What's wrong with a little bit -_

_What's wrong with a little bit -_

_Whats wrong with..._

_A LITTLE BIT OF PAINT?!"_

At the end strum, Lily pulled a party popper. Then they both burst out laughing.

"So, subscribe to Dodie! She wrote that. On her own. She's awesome! Ok.

So, you may have noticed I look a little rough...

I think you can guess why! But, I have NEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I'm moving to Florida! I have a flat there that I rent out, but no-bodies there at the moment, so I'm gonna finish renting it and start living there permantly! I'll post a new video in about a week, when I've got everything set up. I'll make a tumblr post, a facebook status and a tweet when I'm gonna post the next video. Ok, BYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSS!"

Woah... She's moving. To Florida.

I live in Florida.

**I CAN'T BE BOTHERED TO WRITE ANY MORE.**

**BYE.**


End file.
